Swimming Pool
by negative creeper
Summary: AU: There's comfort in the bottom of a swimming pool. I'm holding my breath for you.
1. I

_ swimming pools_

∞ negative creeper ∞

standard disclaimer implied

* * *

there's comfort at the bottom of a swimming pool

_i'm holding my breath for you_

there's no doubt in my mind that if you could then you would try

to crack open my rib cage open and pull my heart right through

~ swimming pools – the front bottoms

* * *

"Orihime! There's a party at the Sigma fraternity house tonight. You have to come. You'll have a lot of fun." Neliel yelled through the phone.

And this is how it all started.

!

Orihime was dragged out of her dorm, by Neliel, at exactly eleven forty-five P.M. Orihime was in the middle of a beautiful dream when the young woman with jungle green hair came tumbling through her door. Orihime still wondered when her friend got a key to her _private _dorm room, but in a way she was afraid to ask.

Neliel came in torn the duvet right off her, literally pulled her right out of bed, and tossed her a pair of clothes that would've never belonged in her closet. It was a pair of those high-waisted jean shorts, a white shirt that looked as if it has been through a shredder, and a pair of heels that would give her blisters. Neliel rushed Orihime into the borrowed clothes and pulled her hair back into a French Braid with her signature hair pins. Along with a pair of pearl earrings, and some light make-up, Neliel announced that it was time to go, because there was someone she wanted to meet up with.

Since the fraternity house wasn't very far and Neliel wasn't planning on staying sober they walked to the party. The only problems as of right now:

1. Orihime was freezing, because of the cold wind whipping against her exposed skin.

2. Her feet were killing her.

3. She really wanted to be asleep right now.

When they arrived at the frat house it was like a jungle. There were people spilling from every possible entry; there were even people running around outside and she could hear the music blaring through out the house. When Neliel found the front door she was somehow able to squeeze them through the crowd.

"Looks like you were able to make it, Nel." a tall young man with long black hair and an eye patch said as he handed Nel a red solo cup.

"As if I would have missed our re-match." Nel said taking the cup from his grasp. Nel didn't waste much time, she told Orihime to mingle before walking off with the guy with the eye patch. Orihime sighed, _I should have seen that coming. _She wandered through the house amazed that anyone would actually waste their time acting like idiots. She made her way through the crowd to the back door where there was actually a semblance of serenity. Outside in the backyard, there was a huge swimming pool with tables and chairs sitting on the cobblestone that wrapped around the whole yard.

Orihime sat at the only empty table that was nearest to the pool. On the table there was a thin book, Philosophy of the Mind by: G.W.F. Hegal. Intrigued, she opened the door and read through the introduction, and she must admit that parts of the book were difficult to understand, but she continued anyway. Until she read one sentence that caught her full attention:

_"A man is said to be heartless and unfeeling when he looks at things with self−possession and acts according to his permanent purposes, be they great substantial aims or petty and unjust interests: a good−hearted man, on the other hand, means rather one who is at the mercy of his individual sentiment, even when it is of narrow range and is wholly made up of particularities."_

The message poked and pulled at her brain making her extent herself to the fullest. She re-read the same sentence over and over until the book itself was snatched from her hands. Startled, Orihime looked at the perpetrator; however before she could say anything he spoke,

"You shouldn't go around touching things that don't belong to you." he said as his green eyes gazed at her, never wavering. The man in front of her had green eyes she unconsciously compared to that of shamrock leaves. He had shoulder length black hair and was very pale; if not considered completely white. His fingernails were painted black and he had what looked like black tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I-" she started to say before he cut her off.

"You probably couldn't comprehend any of it anyway." he said his face completely stoic.

"Are you trying to insult me?"

"I'm just stating the obvious." he said sitting in the chair opposite of her.

"And how would you know?"

"You were on the same page for over thirty minutes."

"Were you watching me?" she asked flustered.

"Yes. What part did you not understand?" he asked, changing the subject as he flipped through the pages of the book.

"It was on page 12," she said taking the book from his hands. She flipped through a few pages before stopping to read aloud.

"A man is said to be heartless and unfeeling when he looks at things with self-possession and acts according to his permanent purpose," she stopped to look over at him before continuing, "be they great substantial aims or petty and unjust interests: a good-hearted man, on the other hand, means rather one who is at the mercy of his individual sentiment, even when it is of narrow range and is wholly made up of particularities." she finished with a huff still not completely comprehending the sentence.

"It sounds as if they're saying unless you aren't emotional over everything you're heartless," Orihime turned to look at him, "I don't believe anyone can be heartless." she concluded.

"That is why you can't understand. You let your own feeling cloud your ability to see the meaning." he said.

"Well then, explain it to me." she said determined.

"Why waste my time when you would never understand? The heart is a complicated topic. People have their own views." he retorted.

"Well, what is your personal view?"

"The only heart a person has is the one that pumps blood through their body." he finished. He hadn't expected her to ask for his opinion on the matter. She first struck him as one of those people that participated in conversations they don't actually understand, but she surprised him. She was so determined to understand one sentence that she would stop reading just to think it over. He found her riveting.

"What about the psychological part of the heart? The heart that feels emotions and link you to the people you love. Does that heart not exist?" she said quite dramatically.

"There is no heart that feels emotions. Emotions come from when you see an external stimulus that leads to a physiological reaction. Your emotional reaction is dependent upon how you interpret those physical reactions. A –" he said before he was interrupted.

"The James-Lange Theory of Emotion; is only a theory and has yet to be proven." she stated matter-of-factually, and his eyes filled with annoyance.

"Nevertheless, if I were to crack your rib cage open and pull your heart right through; what emotions would I see? Would I be able to see your so-called links to the people you love?" he questioned as his eyes turned to look out at the pool. All the while, ignoring the vulgarity of his questioning. The impending experiment itself frighten Orihime quite a bit, but she refused to look like she was running away so she simply changed the subject.

"I haven't learned your name yet. Would you mind telling me who I have been sharing my evening with?" she asked rather abruptly. Noticing her change the subject, he wondered if he went too far. For some reason, he was known for doing that.

"Ulquiorra."

"My name's Orihime." she smiled at him and something inside of him bent, even if just slightly.

"Do you know how to swim?" Ulquiorra asked looking toward the fluorescent blue water of the pool. Orihime tilted her head to the side to look at the clear water and tried not to think of the last time she was in a pool.

"No, I never learned how to." she sighed shaking her head. When Ulquiorra was about to respond he was cut off by the large crowd rushing outside of the house. Since he was a part of the Sigma fraternity, he wasn't new to what happened at the end of these parties.

"Pool toss!" shouted a rather muscular male with gelled up lightening blue hair. The crowd dispersed while others tried to run. Orihime stood up confused when suddenly she was grabbed from behind and literally swung into the pool. She felt like she was caught in mid-air as everything around her felt as if it stopped. She wasn't able to hear herself screaming or could she see the eyes of everyone looking toward. All she could focus on were those green eyes that she had compared to the colour of shamrock leaves. Those eyes that still held the same look as when he walk up to her and snatched that paperback book from her hands.

Until everything caught up with her as she broke the surface of the water. The water was cold. It stabbed through her clothes and kissed her skin leaving goosebumps along her whole body. She struggled against the water, but was unable to get anywhere toward the surface. She started to panic when her lungs began to burn and her vision contracted. She watched as her hand reached up toward the surface until her limbs weakened against the water.

But before she could reach a full comatose state, she saw that fluorescent green colour that made her give a weak smile and she could feel the warmth of another body before the only colour she could see was black. But for a moment there, she swore she found comfort in the bottom of a swimming pool.

!

Ulquiorra had watched as she stood up confused. He watched as Grimmjow came up behind her and threw her into the pool. He looked her in the eyes when she was falling in mid-air. Everyone had heard her shriek and the sound of the water break as she made a huge splash. He watched as everyone freak out as she stayed at the bottom of the pool, minutes passed, and she still didn't rise. Ulquiorra could swim, but he was wondering if he should actually jump in. He thought of the conversation they shared, and wondered if she would die. He wondered if her heart would stop beating and if her 'emotional heart' would stop beating as well.

Then he thought about the way she smiled at him and something twisted inside of him, and he was jumping into the pool before he could think another thought. He saw her at the bottom and he could see her hair swimming around her like fire underwater, because the water pulled apart her braid during her struggle to the surface. Her half-lidded eyes tried to focus on him, but was unable to so when she flashed that weak smile at him; he reached down and scooped her up in his arm as her eyes closed, almost peacefully. He was able to pull her light form up as they both emerged from the water.

Grimmjow stood at the edge of the pool and helped him pull her out of the water. They laid her on the ground seeing as she was unconscious. Ulquiorra checked her vitals before sending Grimmjow a signal that she was in fact not breathing.

"You know CPR, right? Do something!" he yelled. Ulquiorra had to reach back in his memory to remember the steps of CPR.

"First place one hand in the middle of the chest," he mumbled aloud, "Then place your second hand on top of your first hand. Then start thirty chest compressions." he said as he started to push down on her chest. She wasn't showing any signs of consciousness so he check her vitals again. He decided that this wasn't doing enough. He tilted her head back, pinched her nose closed before taking in a breath, and leaning down until their lips met. He pushed the air down her throat and came up for air before leaning back down. This time forever when he sent air down her windpipe her body jerked upwards. Ulquiorra disconnected himself from her and pulled her to an upright position. While she coughed up the chlorine water that was trapped in her lungs, the people who had crowded around the pair cheered before everyone dispersed. Everyone beside Grimmjow. He grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her to her feet after she was able to catch her breath.

"Hey, sorry about throwing in the pool. I naturally assumed you could swim." He said genuinely.

"It's okay," she stopped when a fit of coughs welled up in her throat, "All's forgiven." she said hoarsely. And after Grimmjow's conscious was clear, he dismissed himself. She stood up on her weak legs trying to look dignified, but continued to stumble in her high heels. When she almost fell to the ground she was caught from behind. A set of pale arms wrapped around her waist before she could elegantly fall on her face. Ulquiorra pulled her back into his chest so she could firmly plant her feet on the ground before grabbing her by the elbow and leading her toward the back door of the house.

He didn't say anything as he pushed their way through the crowd and helped her up the stairs. Upstairs, there was ten doors, each one a different colour. Ulquiorra walk toward the green door with the number four on it and she waited behind him as he searched his pockets.

Orihime just stood in a daze until she heard this ear piecing scream. She looked toward the golden door that held the number five and stepped closer to the door when the screaming only continued. Until it stopped. She tilted her head in curiosity, then the golden door swung opened and out stepped that same guy that greeted them at the door. His visible eye zoned in on her before noticing Ulquiorra standing behind her with a look of disdain.

"Oh, looks like you'll get laid tonight too." he said as he locked the door with a key just as golden as the door. Orihime turned red with her mouth slightly open.

"Please, keep your lewd comments to yourself, Nnoitra." Ulquiorra said before stepping into his own room. Orihime glanced back at Nnoitra before entering the room with the green door. Nnoitra looked at her and placed a finger over his lips before turning to walk down the hallway.

Confused, Orihime decided not to over think it and walked into the room with the pretty green door. The inside of his room was very dull, there was a bed big enough for about four people, a white dresser, and a desk with a pile of books stack up neatly near a lamp and a laptop beside them. The walls were white and bare along with the white rug. Orihime was still looking around the room when her vision was obscured by a black sweatshirt landing on her head.

"Put that on." he said still shuffling through his dresser before pulling out some balled up pants and walking to the bathroom connected to his room. Once the bathroom door clicked shut, Orihime kicked her heels off and didn't waste any time pulling off her wet clothes only leaving her undergarments on. She pulled his sweatshirt over her head and wasn't surprised to see that it reached to the middle of her thighs. The bathroom door opened and she turned to look in that direction, but her vision was obscured yet again but this time it was a fluffy white towel.

"Thank you." she said rubbing the towel over her wet hair. But then she looked at him, and he didn't have a shirt on and she almost fainted because he was so captivating. She openly admired him like he was a sculpture as her eyes swept in every detail. From his shoulders, down the length of his arms, and all the way to his black fingernail nail polish. Her eyes eventually landed on his chest where the number four was splayed across his left pectoral muscle.

"What?" he said snapping her out of her daydream. She had been staring at him since he came out the bathroom and it was starting to bother him, not to mention incredibly rude.

"Nothing." she said focusing her eyes on one of the four white walls surrounding them, embarrassed. Ulquiorra sighed.

"You can stay here for the night. It's already three A.M." he stated before pulling the duvet back and sitting down.

"Thanks, but where would I sleep?" she asked hoping he wouldn't suggest sharing the bed.

"You can sleep on the floor, if you find sharing a bed with me unsettling." he said pulling the blanket over him and laying on his back. Orihime looked around the room for a minute, wondering if this was a prank, before deciding it wasn't and sitting on edge of the bed. She laid back on one of the lonely pillows before pulling the duvet over her and trying to extent the space between them as much as possible. Ulquiorra reached over and clicked off the single lamp that sat on his desk.

The room became pitch black with the only light streaming in from underneath the door along with the chaos of the drunkards. It was long before either of them fell asleep, but eventually they fell into a world inside their minds and had sweet dreams.


	2. II

**A/N: Hello, my dear readers. I would first like to thank everyone that followed, faved, or review; it truly does mean a lot to me. Now since this is the only Fanfic I am working on at the moment, I am going to try my hardest to post on a weekly basis, so expect updates on Sundays. I should also mention I am a true procrastinator so don't think too highly of me... yet.**

**That's all enjoy!**

* * *

_swimming pools_

∞ negative creeper ∞

standard disclaimer implied

* * *

_But I'm a creature of a culture that I create _

* * *

Ulquiorra woke the next morning with a sense of serenity and warmth. The warmth being more physical than he originally thought. He woke to the sight of Orihime sleeping soundly on his bare chest. Her damp hair splayed across her face like a veil; she reminded him of one of those china dolls that sat on the highest shelf in a person house. Out of everyone's reach.

He remembered visiting his grandmother's house when he was younger and having to sit directly in front of her shelves of dolls that stood like glass buildings ready to tumble and crash at any given moment. He remembered the way they stared at him, their eyes sizing him up and screaming his secrets in the silence of the room. He remembered tearing each one of them off their stand and throwing them to hardwood floor; tilting every shelf over and the feeling of relief that washed over him when he looked at their broken faces. His grandmother cried when she came back into the room, his mother gave him a look of disdain as his father pulled him out the door, embarrassed. And that was the last time he saw his grandmother.

His musing ended there when Orihime rolled over and was practically lying on top of him. He sighed, unsure of what course of action to take at the moment. He could push her off and in the process wake her up or lay and wait until she woke on her own. He subtly reached over toward his desk to pick up his cell phone to check the time and it was twelve in the afternoon. Luckily, he didn't have any classes today, but it was a rule not to sleep pass twelve.

Though he could have been gentle about it, he wasn't. He sat up abruptly causing her to land on his lap, wide awake. Recognizing her surrounding, she popped up surprised jumping up and off the bed. She stood facing the wall as her face burnt brighter than a tomato. Ulquiorra ignored her reaction, before getting up and walking to the bathroom. After she finished scolding herself for her wild sleeping habits, she picked up her stray shorts that were still damp. Even though, that didn't stop her from slipping her legs into their rightful places.

She sat on the bed and thought of last night's events; she almost drowned, again. This is why she doesn't like pools, because she always ended up almost drowning. The last time however, she was with her brother, Sora; before he died he was determined to teach her how to swim. But for some reason she was made to sink, and every time she sank, Sora would save her. But every time he saved her, she hated swimming just a little bit more. She found her heels tucked under the bed and slipped her sore feet into them while making a promise to never wear them again.

Orihime was testing her ability to walk in her heels with aching feet, when she heard the repetitive ringing coming from Ulquiorra's desk. Curiously, she tumbled over the mattress to peer down at the white smart phone. The screen held an icon of a little green phone and below it read in white text '_Mother.'_ Concerned, she wondered if the call was important, she looked at the closed bathroom door and debated whether or not she should notified him.

She picked up the thin phone and wobbled her way to the bathroom door. When she raised her hand to knock on the door, the door swung in and she came face to face with another shirtless Ulquiorra; however this time he was also pants less with only a towel hanging from his hips and another sitting atop his head almost like a hood.

She held his phone in front of his face and said cheerfully, "It's your Mother."

The minuscule piece of serenity he had awoken with all but dematerialized at that very moment. The last thing he wanted to do this morning was talk to his Mother. He glared at the screen for a few moments longer hoping the ringing would stop, but then he remembered this was _his Mother_ after all and she would stay on the phone for days until he answered. After losing the battle, he took the phone from her grasp before walking toward his bed, leaving her very disoriented.

"Mother." He said into the phone as sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ulquiorra, what took you so long to answer the phone? I hope you aren't sleeping pass twelve every day," She said patronizing him over the phone, "Never mind that, I am calling to inform you that I will be marrying this Sunday and I need you to come." She said with her monotonous voice.

"Who are you marrying?" he asked uninterested.

"Kurosaki Isshin, the doctor at Kurosaki Clinic."

"What time does it start?" he said faintly remembering the eccentric physician.

"Eleven sharp, and since you are my only child and my Father is deceased; I need you to walk me down the aisle."

"Very well, is there anything else?"

"Yes, I want you to bring a date. You are twenty years old. You need to start a committed relationship before it is too late." She nagged for the millionth time. She was for some reason overly concerned about his love life, because every time she called, she always found a way to bring up this particular topic. Kind of funny, seeing as this is his first time hearing of her current relationship status.

"I can try, but I cannot make any promises."

"Well then you better try hard." She said before hanging up without so much as a goodbye.

Ulquiorra sighed and ran a hand through his black hair, removing the towel from his head at the same time. Orihime noticed the change in his demeanor and looked at him with concern.

"Is everything okay?" she said as she mustered up a smile, "You said someone was getting married, isn't that a good thing? I've never been to a wedding," she spoke as she crawled across the bed in his direction, before settling beside him, "Although, I did hear it's supposed to be beautiful and it's supposed to be the happiest day of the bride's life, and there's dancing, cake, and champagne." she continued looking up at the ceiling with a wide grin spread across her face.

She continued to rant as Ulquiorra found her words irrelevant seeing as this will not be the first wedding he has attended; however, her inconsistent babbling made a light go off in his head.

"Would you like to go?" he asked rather suddenly. He found this the perfect opportunity; all he had to do was make his Mother believe they were a serious couple and maybe she would leave him alone. But of course he wouldn't inform her of this plan. People do not take too kindly to being used.

"Really? Yes! It's going to be so much fun and we can–."

"Yes, we will do all of those things, but I should tell you this is a date." He said rising from the mattress and making his way toward his closet to find something to wear, and Orihime's face for the trillionth time this morning shined like the lights on a Christmas tree.

"O-okay." She said eyeing her feet.

* * *

After Ulquiorra finished getting dress, he announced that he would be taking her home. Although she said she could make it home by herself, he insisted. They left the safety of his room and descended the stairs. The house had cups, cans, glass, puddles of unknown liquids, and even a few people laid unconscious across the floor. When they arrived at the bottom of the stairs three people sat at the dining room table. The first she recall as Nnoitra – from the night before, the guy that threw her in the pool, whose name she never learnt, and the last guy wore glasses and had light pink hair.

"Well look who decided to sleep in." Nnoitra taunted with a huge grin. Ulquiorra didn't pay them any heed.

"Taking her home, what a gentleman?" Szayelaporro said with a snicker.

"Ah shit! Can't you assholes just shut up for once?" Grimmjow howled in pain as he gripped the side of his head, clearly hung over. Ulquiorra didn't even glance in their direction while Orihime tried to hide her face behind her hair.

She followed him out the door and around the side of the house where several cars were parked on the lawn. Orihime wasn't very knowledgeable when it came to cars, but the car he walked up to was gorgeous. Ulquiorra found it absurd to say he loved his car, but he really, really, really did like his car. He had gotten the car when he was sixteen, it was a present from his Father. Although, his Mother thought it illogical to buy a sports car for someone who just learned how to drive; there was nothing she could do about it.

Orihime stared at the car dreamily before pulling open the passenger door. The sleek black outside matched the inside to a T. Orihime stared at the dashboard somewhat envious, because her car was, in fact built in the late eighty's and very rusty.

Once they were on the road she gave him directions, but after that the silence of the car became uncomfortable for her. Ulquiorra on the other hand enjoyed the silence and he was very much so basking in it before she suddenly began to feel the air with her voice. He was starting to think this was a part of her character. Was it too late to go to the wedding alone?

"Let's play a game." she said turning to look at him.

"I suppose."

"Okay, the name of the game is 21 questions. I'll go first." she said with a smile. He only replied with a nod.

"What's your favorite colour?"

"I do not have a favorite colour."

"Yeah, I don't think I could choose either, but I like bright colours the most."

"Okay next question, Hmm... I never learned your last name." she said, despite the fact that she didn't state it as a question.

"Schiffer." he answered.

"Ulqui orra Schi ffer," she said sounding out the syllables as the sharp left turn went unnoticed.

"My last name's Inoue. Okay next question, do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"Oh, I had an older brother, Sora, we used to do everything together and he-." she said before Ulquiorra cut in.

"Had?" he questioned.

"Yea, he died when I was twelve, in a car accident." the atmosphere became tense and all the more awkward.

"Well anyway, next question." she said.

"We are here." he said before she could finish. Without her knowing, he had already pulled up to the door of her dorm.

"Oh, thank you, Ulquiorra-kun." she said unbuckling her seat belt as he noticed the added suffix to his name.

"Woman," he called to her before she could open the car door, "I will arrive at nine sharp this Sunday. Be ready." he finished.

"Okay, I can't wait. Bye bye, Ulquiorra-kun." she gushed as she got out the car. She watched him back out the small parking lot and realized that Nel's car wasn't in it's usual parking spot, or in the parking lot at all. She shrugged guessing she left earlier and retrieved her car before returning home.

Orihime sighed and decided all she needed right now was a nice hot shower.

* * *

**A/N: Ha ha! Did you like my plot twist? Sorry this chapter was so short, I'll try to make the next one longer. Until next time!**


	3. III

**A/N: I apologize for my tardiness with this chapter, but I have come to an impasse with this story. No, I _won't_ be going on hiatus but it may be awhile until the next chapter; that is unless I have a stroke of inspiration. I also apologize for any grammar errors, I am very much human.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_swimming pool_

∞ negative creeper ∞

standard disclaimer implied

* * *

_I'm the last one on the dance floor _

_As the chandelier gives way_

* * *

Orihime had just gotten out the shower and was currently lounging on the couch with a cupcake she had been saving for such a relaxed occasion, when there was a knock at her door. She groaned slightly on account of her relaxed mood being ruined. On the other side of the door stood, her close friends, Chad, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu, and Tatsuki.

"Hey, guys." Orihime greeted as she took a bite out of her cupcake. She left the door open for them as she walked back toward the living room.

"Where were you last night?" Tatsuki yelled following after her friend with a look of worry written across her face. The others trailed behind their fuming friend wary of her actions. Orihime looked at them confusion evident on her face, until it clicked in her mind.

"We waited for you all night, but you never showed up." Uryuu voiced calmly. Orihime thought back to last week when she was invited to the Omega house party. Ichigo, Chad, and Uryuu invited her, Rukia, and Tatsuki since they are a part of the fraternity.

"Where were you?" Tatsuki repeated.

"At a party." She answered vaguely hoping they would accept her response.

"What party?" Rukia asked evenly.

"I'm sorry! I forgot that you guys invited me, and then Nel came and made me go to the Sigma party, but I didn't really want to go but she made me go anyway, but as soon as we got there she ditched me and then they threw me into the pool," she stopped to exhale only to continue further, "And I almost drowned but Ulquiorra-kun jumped in saved me, and he let me stay there last night and then he dropped me off this morning. Because I think Nel already left and went home because her car isn't outside. And I really forgot I'm sorry!" she finished.

Her rant left them all in a stunned silence still processing the excessive information.

"You went to the Sigma party?" Rukia asked.

"You almost drowned?" Tatsuki screamed.

"You spent the night there?" Ichigo inquired. Chad and Uryuu stayed silent still processing the events.

"I'm really sorry-" she repeated only to be cut off when she felt another pressed against her front, knocking her sweet treat to the ground. Tatsuki had spent the previous night worrying; she waited outside the house and asked everyone if they had seen her. When she was nowhere to be found Tatsuki left the party, drove all the way to Orihime's dorm only to find she wasn't there either. It took both Ichigo and Rukia to get her to go home and calm down.

After, everyone managed to calm down they all sat in the living room and after Orihime cleaned up her wounded cupcake; they resumed their natural way of speaking with each other.

"So Orihime, who's Ulquiorra?" Rukia asked with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, I met Ulquiorra last night at the party. He's kind of dreary, but he's really nice." she said beaming.

"Ulquiorra... That name sounds familiar." Ichigo said thinking out aloud.

"And how would you know anyone at a Sigma party?" Rukia questioned.

"True, maybe I'm over thinking it." he said dropping the topic all together.

"Yeah, and he invited me to his Mother's wedding! I always wanted to go a wedding." she continued.

"A wedding? My dad's getting married soon?" Ichigo said aloud.

"Ah! It must be the season of love! It is so beautiful." Orihime rejoiced.

"You're going to a wedding with some guy you just met? That sounds kind of... suspicious." Tatsuki mused aloud somewhat worried.

"No, I don't think he would do anything like that." she countered softly.

"Well, we will trust your judgment." Chad spoke for the first time since arriving.

"Thank you." she said with a smile.

* * *

The week literally flew by for Orihime. During the week, she had many exams so the majority of her time went into study while the rest of her time went into looking for a dress. When it was brought to her attention that she didn't have anything appropriate for the wedding, she panicked. She called Nel to ask her if she would go shopping with her to buy a dress, but Nel never answered the phone. Orihime became a little worried after that, because Nel _always_answers her phone.

Instead she asked Rukia and Tatsuki to go along with her, when she told them about Nel; they both said she shouldn't worry and to stop chasing after her. Because all Nel does is cause trouble. So Orihime put it in the back of her mind, assuming Nel lost her phone or maybe she just forgot to pay the bill. After she stopped worrying, she enjoyed the shopping spree with her closest friends and found a dress she loved with a pair of comfortable heels to match. And she beamed for the rest of the day as she was anxiously awaiting Sunday.

Ulquiorra on the other hand, was dreading this day. His routine did not change in the least, he attended class as usual and studied as usual. He already had a tux the only thing he really had to do was stop by at the local dollar store to pick up a tie.

Sunday morning Ulquiorra awakened at exactly seven-thirty. Being late was something his beaten into from a young age. After showering and making himself presentable, he checked the time and it was already twelve minutes past eight. He decided she should be ready and he set off to leave.

When he left his little piece of sanctuary known as his room, and descended the stairs he was greeted with a high pitch whistle and the snickering of his fraternity brother, Szayelaporro.

"Looking sharp, Schiffer." Szayelaporro acknowledged as he sipped his coffee. Ulquiorra walked passed him into the kitchen to prepare a cup of coffee for himself, not really concerned with the pink-haired man.

"I'm so tired. I can't believe I let Yylfordt talk me into pulling an all nighter just because he failed his exam." he complained.

"Szayelaporro." Ulquiorra called.

"Yes?"

"I do not remember asking you for that information." Ulquiorra deadpanned as he glared at the bespectacled man.

"You know Schiffer with that attitude, you'll die alone." he said with a devious smirk planted on his face as walked away in a jolly mood.

"And what is wrong with that?" he asked in the empty kitchen. He looked down at his black coffee no longer in the mood for the bitter beverage. He poured it down the drain before walking out the door.

He arrived at her doorstep at eight-thirty. After knocking, he waited, and waited, and waited until his mood dropped even farther. He glanced down before his eyes caught the shining of metal peeking from beneath the doormat. He bent over to pick up what he concluded was a spare key.

He wondered if it would be okay to go in uninvited and then thought that if she was unable to hear him pounding on the door she was probably still asleep. His mood became increasing dark after the ran across his mind. So he thought nothing of it as he inserted the key into the lock and pushing the door open.

He observed his surroundings briefly before trailing down the hallway. At the end of the hallway was a white door covered with pictures and ornaments decorating it. He assumed that it was her room and went to open the door before he stopped and knocked.

"Woman, Are you awake?" he said remembering his Mother's warnings of walking into someone's bedroom unannounced. He was greeted by only silence, aggravated he pushed the door open without another thought.

And just as he expected, she was stretched across the mattress, mouth open and asleep. He glared down at her and her lack of elegance. Annoyance being one of the common things that happen in Ulquiorra life, he let out a small sigh and reached down to grab her arm and pulled her up.

Orihime was enjoying a beautiful dream where her and her friends were pirates and they captured Candy Island, and she remembered biting down on a gooey chocolate chip cookie. That is until a hand was brought down on her forehead tilting her head back, fearful of losing her sweet treat she bit down harder on the _cookie_.

"Woman." she heard the familiar voice of Ulquiorra bringing her out of her dream state. She caught sight of Ulquiorra glowering down at her with his deep green eyes and had the taste of blood in her mouth.

"I am not your meal, release my hand." he said as his frown deepen. Orihime released her death grip on his hand slightly still in shock that she bite him.

"I'm so sorry," she said slowly as she watched the blood flow from his hand. "I'll go get the First Aid kit." she said moving quickly toward the bathroom.

"No need. This is only a minor wound. You should be getting ready or-." he responded before he was interrupted by her placing her hand on his shoulders and lowering him to sit on the edge of the mattress.

"Minor wound or not, it is still an open wound that could become infected. So wait here until I return with the First Aid kit." she scolded him before walking away. He must admit that the change in her demeanor surprised him. So far his impression of her was that she was just another naïve and bubbly woman. But he remembered their conversation at the party as she professed her belief in an _emotional heart_, and how she never wavered against any of his words.

"Here it is!" she exclaimed as she left the bathroom with the First Aid kit present in her hands. She sat next to him while she sat the box of medical supplies on the other side of her. She reached out her hand to him, but he only stared at her hand like it was a disease. Slightly annoyed herself with his small act of defiance, she grabbed his more firmly than she should have with an injured person.

He watched as she poured a clear liquid on his hand that he soon deduced was rubbing alcohol on account of the stinging sensation that spread throughout his hand. She let go of his hand so she could screw the top back onto the bottle and placed it back into it's container. She then pulled out a tube of ointment, before squeezing out a sufficient amount directly onto the bite marks left on his hand.

He felt her warm hands rub the ointment around his hand leaving a greasy layer over the wound. She placed the white tube back into the box and pulled a roll of wrapping bandages.

"These bandages are excessive." he refused as she started to unwrap them.

"These are the only bandages that will cover all of the wound." she said as she started to wrap the bandages around his hand.

When she finished wrapping his hand she retreated into the bathroom to put away the First Aid kit. Ulquiorra had demanded she prepared herself for their departure, but Orihime only waved him off as she started to prepare herself breakfast. Much to his dismay, he found himself sitting across the table from her watching her eat her cereal and wondering when he became so lenient.


	4. IV

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know that it has been so long, but here is your long awaited chapter. Sorry for any errors; my proofreading abilities suck.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_swimming pool_

∞ negative creeper ∞

standard disclaimer implied

* * *

_And I am permanently preoccupied with your past._

* * *

In the end, they arrived at eleven twenty-five which caused Ulquiorra's mood to darken. Exiting the car in front of the church, his dark mood over powered the atmosphere. The many people talking outside of the church turned in their direction and he glared at every one of them as Orihime offered a friendly smile in her attempt to create a balance.

"Orihime!" shouted a voice in the distance. She turned around and was greeted by Rukia, Yuzu, Karin and Ichigo.

"What are you guys doing here?" Orihime exclaimed she went to hug Rukia.

"Dad is getting married." Yuzu announced. When the words fell from the younger girls lips a light clicked in Orihime's head.

"Oh! That means Ulquiorra-kun is going to be your step-brother." She stated turning to look at Ulquiorra, but only to find air.

"Hmm, he was just here…" she trailed off as her eyes looked over until her eyes fell upon his form not too far from them. She let out a short laugh at the sight before her; Ulquiorra's cheek was caught in the pinching grasp of an older woman as she questioned him about his height as she recalled the days when he was this big. Orihime took it upon herself to rescue him from.

"I'll be back." She said to her friends before turning to assist Ulquiorra, who was struggling to remove himself from the woman's painful grasp.

"Ulquiorra-kun, who is this?" she said wrapping her hand around his biceps and tugging him back away from the woman's pinchers.

"This is my Aunt." He said grateful for her intrusion. His aunt, just like the rest of his Mother's side of the family, shared the same physical trait with black hair and bright green eyes; however she was one of the rare few who did not inherit the stoic personality like many other family members.

"And who is this? Maybe a lady friend?" she said winking with a smirk planted across her face as she elbowed him playfully.

"This is my girlfriend, Orihime." He announced. If his aunt's jaw was not attached it would have fallen to the ground. Orihime froze for a minute before remembering her manners and reaching out her hand. Much too her surprise however, the older woman wrapped her arms around Orihime in tight hug.

"I am so happy to hear that." She said with a genuine smile as she pulled away from the red-headed beauty. When Orihime saw that smile she was hit with a wave of guilt, because his aunt seemed so genuinely happy and it was a lie. She didn't remember ever agreeing to such a status.

"The pleasure is all mines." Orihime said. Before she could bombard the two with any questions, a young boy pulled her away.

"Why did you tell her that?" Orihime asked him with a somber expression.

"Is it not the truth?" Ulquiorra asked her with the same stoic expression.

"But we never talked about this. We never-" she debated before he cut her off.

"Do you not want to be my girlfriend?" he questioned as his frown deepened and her heartstrings tugged painfully at the sight.

"I do." She said looking away as her face turned crimson. Ulquiorra stared at her for awhile building this uncomfortable between them.

"Good." He declared turning to walk off in the direction of the church entrance until she grabbed his hand and yanked him in the opposite direction.

"There are some people I want you to meet." She exclaimed as she turned her in his direction to hide her embarrassment. Rukia, Ichigo, and his siblings still stood in the same place watching as she dragged the pale skinned man in their direction.

"This is Ulquiorra-kun." She introduced as she released his arm.

"Hello." He greeted until his eyes landed on the black pin with a symbol of a white skull engraved into it.

"Omega," Ulquiorra said with a sneer. Ichigo glanced down at the pin on tux before noticing the white pin with a black sword engraved into it placed on the dark-haired man's jacket.

"Sigma," Ichigo said looking back up into hard green eyes, "listen let's just put that stuff aside for today and keep the peace." He finished as he reached out his hand for a handshake.

"I would prefer to distance myself from trash anyway." Ulquiorra insulted as he turned and walked away.

"Ulquiorra-kun," Orihime called after him appalled by his rude behavior. Ulquiorra ignored her call as he continued into the church. Inside the church, it was decorated with layers of frilly white cloths hanging from the walls, ceilings, and splayed across the pews. He sneered at the sight, he did not think his Mother would put her wedding on such a grand scale. She was usually a very simple person, who he thought would rather elope instead of having such a huge wedding.

"Uqui-kun, your Mother is calling for you?" he heard his aunt call from behind him as she grabbed his arm and tugged him down a corridor, all the while thinking why women insisted on physically drag him places. He retracted his arm from her grasp halfway down the hallway. She only glanced at him before snickering and continuing toward the end of the corridor. She opened the door and let him pass her into the room, before closing the door as she left the mother and son duo alone.

"What happen to your hand?" was the first thing she asked as stood to look at him. He glanced at the bandage wrapped around his hand, reminding him of Orihime, which reminded him of the carrot-topped Omega that seemed very familiar with his date.

"My girlfriend-" he started before his Mother's louder voice broke it.

"I do not want to hear about your kinky games!" she shouted.

"There are no kinky-"

"Mother does not want to hear about your kinky games," she repeated, "And here Mother always thought you would be the sadistic. I guess I was wrong." she sighed as she rested a hand of his shoulder.

"What do mean by sadistic?" he grimaced.

"Never mind that, you are late. I told you eleven sharp; it is almost twelve o'clock."

"I had to wait for my date to finish getting ready, which took longer than necessary."

"Well, you cannot rush a woman getting ready. And while we are on the topic, what is this girlfriend of yours like, other than sadistic." She asked smoothly as she ran her fingers through her hair and turned to look in the mirror.

"She is an airhead." He said with a frown.

"That is not a nice thing to say, Ulquiorra." She said with a matching frown of her very own.

"But it is the truth." He finished until they heard a knock on the door and in popped his aunt stating that everything was ready.

"Well then, let us go to the altar." She said pulling her extravagant veil over face and extending her arm toward him. He linked his arm around hers and they proceeded out the door and down the corridor. They came to a large set of wooden doors that were previously open, and just before the music started at the exactly same moment they released an irritated sigh before glancing at each other as the large doors were pulled open.

"Are you ready?" he asked as his eyes gazed down the aisle at the man who wore such an excited grin.

"As ready as I will ever be." She said and before he could question her, her feet were set into motion. From Ulquiorra eyes, the walk down the aisle was incredibly glorified. From the eyes of those who stand and look from the pews, the woman in her white gown looked completely majestic.

Orihime stared in awe from her place in the pews, until her eyes caught sight of Ulquiorra who also caught sight of her. She sent him her best glare while in return his eyes were completely empty and she noticed that. That green she admired so much were completely lifeless and she felt a pang in her chest that only left her wondering: _what happened to you?_

Ulquiorra gazed at her coldly as he noticed her in the pews where the groom's family sat.

Before he realized it he came to the end of the aisle, "Who gives away this bride?" the pastor asked joyful.

"I do." Ulquiorra answered neutrally before turning away and seating on the pew next to his aunt and many cousins he has always tried to avoid.

Orihime glanced in his direction apologetically and he only gave her a withering glare before turning away. She let out a sigh while hoping she would get a chance to talk to him late.

* * *

After the ceremony concluded, everyone filed outside where the tables of food, tents, and this giant cake sat outside. The two families mingled outside as the bride went back to change her dress for the party.

Ulquiorra hid beneath one of the tents far in the back laying in the grass, doing his best to avoid everyone.

"Ulquiorra-kun?" Orihime squeaked as she peeked under the tent.

"What do you want, Woman?" he asked as he sat up.

"Uh… Well… you see… I," she stumbled over her words as she plopped down into the grass beside him.

"Spit it out, Woman."

"I'm sorry." She blurted out.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I shouldn't have tried to force you to talk them. It's just I never really understood the rivalry between the fraternities, until Ichigo and Rukia explained it to me. And I understand the differences in the views of each fraternity, but Ichigo was just trying to be nice and what you said was really rude. And Ichigo is now technically your step-brother so don't you think it would be best to try to get along." she finished in a single breath.

Ulquiorra thought over her words quietly as he stared at her with indifference. Her eyes focused on the ground, her cheeks tinted red, and the silence only making the tension settle over her all the worst. Her disheveled appearance and the way she looked up at him through long lashes brought about what could only be described as those dominant urges that has not come into play for Ulquiorra in a very long.

"They are my friends I've known them since high school." She smiled as she began to remember her high school days.

Orihime was brought back to the present when she felt Ulquiorra's hand glide across her cheek and push the lock of her hair behind her ear. She looked into his eyes and they held a different edge to them, there was a vastitude, and he looked at her as if he was evaluating her.

And then he moved so quick Orihime wasn't able to keep up, he was kissing her. He was towering over her as he grasped her face, forcing her to tilt her head back at an almost painful angle. The amount of force that he was putting on her caused her to lose her balance and fall back onto the green grass. Ulquiorra as well collapse on top of her, but did not falter he shifted his weight onto his forearm beside her head and captured her lips once again.

Orihime was very uncertain in this situation, because she never been in this situation before. He forced her mouth open and delved into her mouth. She was unresponsive.

Because her eyes were open.

And his eyes were open.

And she felt as if she was being devoured and not by his kiss, but his eyes.

And she was scared.

But then he blinked and broke the kiss before pulling back from her and standing on his feet. He looked down at her as she sat up and then reached down to help her up. When she was on her feet she went to pull her hands away, but he didn't let go. She looked at him and he looked her and said,

"We are leaving."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, but until then.**


	5. V

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm trying to get new chapter to you guys faster, but sometimes life is just like nope. I would like to recommend to everybody who is a reader of my story to take the time and listen to the song that goes along with this story. It will probably make it easier to understand some of my references and help you predict what will be happening next. The song is called _Swimming Pool_ and it's by the Front Bottoms.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_swimming pool_

negative creeper ∞

standard disclaimer implied

* * *

_I've been around long enough now_

_To know that the good things never last_

_They never last._

* * *

Ulquiorra was able to glide them effortlessly through the crowd like a pro dodging question and group photos. Orihime followed behind him silently still in slight shock until she ran into his back. Ulquiorra came face to face with the last person he wanted to see and was trying to avoid the most.

"Are you trying to escape, Ulquiorra?" his Mother asked with a small smirk. Orihime glanced up over his shoulder to the newly-made wife staring right back at her with a face so very similar to Ulquiorra's.

"Is this the girlfriend?" she asked moving in closer, but was only blocked by the shield known as Ulquiorra.

"We were leaving." he stated.

"You were trying to sneak away from me, were you not," she said with a frown, but then released an annoyed sigh, "Fine, but I need you to meet some people first."

"No need. I meet the step-siblings. We will be on our way." he said dismissively.

"Yes, but have you meet your step-father?" she questioned somewhat offended with his need to escape her.

"Fine, but then we are leaving." he said once again.

"Yes, of course. I see him over there." she said looking at the tent that had the entire table covered with mouthwatering food. Orihime's face perked up at the sight of the cuisines, even though she did help herself to breakfast, after the long ceremony and the time she spent looking for Ulquiorra her stomach was in much need for nutrients.

When they made it there, Orihime disconnected herself from Ulquiorra determined to feast on the delicacies she had before her. She looked over at Ulquiorra who was desperately trying to avoid any form of contact with Ichigo's father. She dismissed it as she reached for a nice clean plate, before a hand came down and took the plate from her hands.

"So what is your name?" Ulquiorra's Mother asked without an expression.

"My name's Orihime Inoue. It's nice to meet you. Uh, Congratulations on today." She rambled before she gave her a small smile.

"You can call me Chiyo." She said holding the plate out to Orihime. She took the plate from her grasp and turned to the table to help herself.

"Orihime-chan, can I ask you a favor?" Chiyo asked with a downcast glance. Orihime shook her head yes before realizing it.

"Well, it is not every day I get to see Ulquiorra and the fact that he really wants to leave hurts my feelings. Do you think you could ask him to stay a little bit longer?" she asked sadly.

"Um… I don't know. He seems really determined to leave and I don't think I have the power to make him stay." Orihime answered without looking her in the eye.

"Of course you do, you are his girlfriend. Just make it seem like you really want to stay and he will follow suit."

"I can try." Orihime answered with a forced smile. Chiyo thanked her before walking over to her husband. Orihime sighed grabbing the big spoon that was sticking to the food, she spooned a generous amount on her plate before moving on to the next dish, and then the next. In the end, her plate was full to the point where the food threatened to spill off the edges.

"I hope you are aware that I do not allow food in my car." She heard from behind her. She turned to the sight of Ulquiorra with his arms crossed and an impatient look on his face.

"Oh well, I hoping we could stay a little longing," she said uncertain, "besides look at all this food. I know you are hungry." She expressed.

"How would you know if I am hungry or not?" he questioned.

"You just seem like the type that would only drink coffee for breakfast." She said holding a plate out to him.

"I did not drink any coffee this morning." He responded stubbornly, slightly unnerved at how transparent he was to this woman.

"Well then, you must be starving." She said with a giggle. He took the plate from her grasp and before he knew it she was scooping large portions onto his plate and before he could say anything his plate was just as full as hers. The array of colours scattered across his plate was in the very least appealing, but she looked at him expectantly with hope in her eyes and eager to hear his response. He push a spoon through the mushy pile before reluctantly consuming it.

"Well it's good isn't it?" she asked exploding from anticipation. Ulquiorra thought the mixed was definitely the opposite of bland, but it was also something he would not put together on his own.

"It is not awful." he answered with his nicest form of honesty, but her expression still deflated from his anticlimactic response. So as to reassure her he scooped up another spoonful of the concoction. She smiled at him in return before leading him to a table to sit at. Since his attention was fully on the array of colours located on his plate, he did not notice the people already occupying the table until the spiky carrot-top hair colour stood out amongst the others.

"I hope you do not expect me to sit here, Woman." he said as the air seemed to darken around him.

"Come on, Ulquiorra. These are my friends." she tried.

"I do not want to be in the company of trash." he said harshly.

"Fine! You don't have to sit with us." she instigated.

"Fine, then I do not need this." he said as he let his plate of food fall from his grasp and land right on her lap. The overload of food spilled over off the plate and coloured the bottom her white dress multiple colours. She stood up in surprise and the plate slid down the length of her dress before falling to the ground at her feet.

When her shock wore off she wasted no time to pull her hand back and bring down her open palm against his cheek making a loud slapping sound resonate throughout the party. She stormed off without another word with tears in her eyes. Ulquiorra's face remained at it's cocked angle as he felt all eye on him, but what bothered him the most was the pair of hands that grasped his collar.

"What's your damn problem?" Ichigo yelled as he pulled on Ulquiorra's shirt.

"Let me go." Ulquiorra said with face completely stoic. Ichigo growled before bringing his fist back planning to land a solid punch on his but was instead met with hand. Ulquiorra saw it coming and was not about to allow another strike to his pride, especially not someone he considered trash.

And of course a fight ensued, it wasn't bloody but in many ways brutal. They sent each other into tables, chairs, and at one point into other people. The fight eventually, became them wrestling on the ground both struggling to gain the upper hand. Other family member came toward the end to grapple Ulquiorra who at the time had Ichigo pinned and was about to deliver a harsh blow. Ulquiorra did not struggle against the two people who held him back unlike Ichigo who fought against the five people who were trying to hold him back.

Ulquiorra became tired of the sight before him and calmly shrugged out of the two person hold and walked away from the scene. Ichigo hollered obscenities and yelled for him to come back, but Ulquiorra never broke his stride or turned to look back at him. He walked pass many of his family members who held disapproving glances, including his Mother. He held eye contact with her for a moment longer and he remembered that look. It was the look she had given that day many years ago at his grandmother's house when all her china dolls came tumbling down like skyscrapers.

He wondered if she would always give him that look whenever he broke something, because that was the look he remembered receiving throughout the majority of his childhood.

He turned away from her and looked ahead. He thought of Orihime and wondered where she ran off to. He wondered if she had walked home, because he drove and the walk back to campus was a very long one.

He made his way to the parking lot and spotted his car, along with a female figure standing beside it.

And in the end he just could not help thinking that he won.

* * *

**A/N: My chapters keep getting shorter and it hurts my heart, but I hoped you enjoyed.**


End file.
